Venusaur vs. Decidueye
Description Which grass-type starter Pokémon that actually starts with two types on it wins? The first grass starter, or the most recent (as of Late May 2017)? Battle Bulbasaur was enjoying a day in a plain field, when suddenly, he heard something above him. He looked up and saw Rowlet. Suddenly, Rowlet swooped down and accidentally crashed into Bulbasaur, who hit a tree, which hit a plane. The plane crashed into the field, and Rare Candies fell over Rowlet and Bulbasaur. BOOM! Venusaur emerged from the candies. He was angry for what Rowlet did to him, causing the chain reaction that made him turn into this ugly state. Rowlet emerged, but he was now Decidueye. Venusaur roared at Decidueye. DONT BLINK... ENGAGE! 60 Seconds! Decidueye used Tackle! Venusaur used Tackle! The two attacks collided, but Venusaur's was more powerful than Decidueye's, and Decidueye was launched into the timer. Real ending= The timer, because of the hit, went up to 60 minutes. 1 Hour! Venusaur groaned. Venusaur used Tackle! Decidueye dodged, and Venusaur fell into a portal. Decidueye followed. In the portal, the two starters noticed a sign that said: You're entering Death Battle Fanon Wiki. The Pokémon cringed, and landed in a temple. They saw a ninja dressed in blue and...Is that a Pikachu? 1 Hour and 30 Minutes! "Time flies when you're in a portal." Venusaur thought. Jay, the ninja, summoned a dragon, which scared Decidueye. A new portal opened, and he took the chance to jump into it without Venusaur. The portal closed. "He's gone." Venusaur thought, when suddenly... Pikachu used Volt Tackle! Venusaur screamed as an explosion of electrical power engulfed him, killing him. You're going to an Official DEATH BATTLE! A sign read as Decidueye was flung through a portal. 1 Hour! Decidueye landed between a Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur. The Venusaur saw Decidueye. "I don't know why, but I feel like I should kill him."' Venusaur thought, before leaving Charizard and Blastoise to fight on their own. The new Venusaur faced Decidueye, when they fell through a portal into a field. DON'T BLINK... Decidueye got Deja Vu. ENGAGE! 50 Minutes! Decidueye used Leafage! Venusaur stumbled back, into a portal. Decidueye, remembering what happened last time, runs from the portal. 20 Minutes! Welcome Back to DBFW! Venusaur landed right in a line of lightning formed by four orange dragons, and crashed to the ground on top of a purple dragon. The dragon was crushed into oblivion by Venusaur's weight. Venusaur got up, only to get hit by a fireball. It's Super Effective! Venusaur fainted! Landia somehow formed a new portal back to the field, and shoved the unconscious Pokémon into it. 60 seconds! At the field, the unconscious Venusaur landed on the ground. Decidueye took his chances. 50! Decidueye used Razor Leaf! Slash! 40! Decidueye used Leaf Blade! Slash! 30! Decidueye used... Venusaur somehow woke up, seeing the blood. 20! Tackle! Smash! Venusaur's eyes closed once more. 10! Decidueye used... Decidueye thought for a second... Well, 5 seconds. 5! "Ok..." Decidueye thought, looking at the unconscious Seed Pokémon before him. ...Leaf Blade (Again)! The attack sent Venusaur flying... 4... through space... 3... into... 2... the... 1... sun. K.O! |-|Joke ending= The timer, because of the hit, went down to 1 second. 1... Decidueye crashed into Venusaur, knocking the Gen 1 grass starter unconscious. K.O! This Melee's winner is... DECIDUEYE! Category:What if? One Minute Melees Category:RyMez50 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees